Berangkat Sekolah
by kou412
Summary: "Papa,cepat bergegas. Aku gak mau telat gara-gara papa ganjen pagi-pagi"/AkaFuri /Warn: Bl,Mpreg,OOC,OC,EYD amburadul amisiyu,Typo(s)


**Berangkat Sekolah**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-** _ **sensei**_

 **Warn:BL,Mpreg,OOC,OC,EYD amburadul amisiyu,Typo(S)**

 **DLDR!**

 **ENJOY~~**

Akashi Seijuurou dan Furihata Kouki sudah menikah 13tahun yang lalu, Hingga marga Furihata berganti menjadi Akashi Kouki. Pernikahan mereka menghasilkan buah cinta yang tak jauh dari pohonnya. Memiliki helaian coklat khas musim gugur dari Kouki dan manik delima dari Seijuurou. Bukan hanya bentuk fisik yang menurun dari garis orangtua, tapi sifatnya pun demikian. Susah dibantah,kadang pemalu, dan kadang juga penakut. Kalau masalah pintar? jangan ditanya, pintar itu kemauan bukannya sifat. Berhubung Aki ingin pintar, ia belajar dengan giat.

Akashi Aki, namanya diberikan karena Aki lahir bertepatan dengan musim gugur dibulan september.

...

"Aki, bangun sayang. Katanya mau sekolah ditempat papa sekolah dulu" Kouki membangunkan Aki,anak semata wayangnya dengan mengusap pipinya lembut.

"nggh, ayah apa sudah pagi? Aku masih ngantuk" Aki menahan tangan Kouki menempel dipipinya,nyaman. Aki sedikit memejamkan matanya lagi, tak tahan dengan buaian dari magnet imajiner sialan yang entah mengapa menempel dikasur saat pagi saja.

"nanti kamu dtinggal papa loh, pokoknya ayah gak mau anterin kamu loh ya" goda Kouki, dan sukses Aki bangun terlonjak, menegakan badannya. Rasa kantuknya seperti menguap menyatu dengan awan.

"nyebelin." Keluh Aki. Menyibak selimutnya dan turun dari tempat tidur berukuran Quin Size nya. Tapi tak lupa mencium pipi Kouki. 'Siapa yang tadi bilang nyebelin?' Kouki membatin lucu dengan sikap anaknya yang masih menggemaskan itu.

"ayah tunggu dimeja makan ya" Kouki beranjak turun dari kamar Aki yang berada dilantai dua. Sayup-sayup mendengar sahutan Aki dari kamar mandi.

..

"Ohayou Mommy" Seijuurou memeluk Kouki dari belakang, kemeja yang ia kenakan masih sedikit berantakan dan dasinya saja masih belum terikat, hanya disampirkan dileher. sebutan 'Mommy' ia tujukkan untuk Kouki. Asal tau saja, Kouki paling sebel kalau Seijuurou sudah menyebutnya 'Mommy'.

"Ohayou Sei. Tolong jangan panggil aku 'itu' lagi! Memalukan tau. Nanti kalau Aki dengar gimana?" Kouki masih sibuk dengan _omurice_ dengan _fuwatoro_ yang dia buat untuk bekal Aki agar semangat dihari pertama masuk sekolah menengah pertamanya. Sebisa mungkin mengacuhkan Seijuurou yang menggodanya.

" 'itu' apa?" goda Seijuurou lagi. Rasanya ingin Kouki melempar Seijuurou dengan telur ayam yang masih utuh,bulat tak tersentuh. Tapikan Kouki pendamping yang soleh ,jadi gak boleh songong sama suami sendiri, ya walaupun sesama lelaki.

Tak lama Aki muncul dibelakang mereka. Duduk dengan tenang di kursi, seolah tak melihat keganjenan papa nya pagi-pagi.

Aki mengambil roti tawar dan dioleskan dengan selai kacang favoritnya.

Dan akhirnya Aki jengah "Papa, cepat bergegas. Aku gak mau telat gara-gara papa ganjen pagi-pagi" kedua lelaki dewasa itu sontak menoleh kearah Aki yang 'masih' dengan tenang mengunyah roti selai kacangnya. Sampai Kouki salah tingkah dan mencoba melepaskan kungkungan Suaminya ini.

Seijuurou melepaskan pelukannya dari Kouki dan menghampiri Aki dimeja makan. Senyum angkuh bertengger dibibirnya.

Aki melihat papanya begitu, Cuma menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menghiraukan Seijuurou. Kouki yang melihatnya hampir tertawa lepas kalau tangannya tak membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kalian berangkat" ujar Kouki memecah atmosfer tegang antara suami dan anaknya.

Seijuurou melempar kunci mobil kepada Aki, dan _hap_ ditangkap dengan reflek sempurna oleh Aki.

"tunggu dimobil sebentar" tanpa disuruhpun Aki tau apa maksud dari papa nya itu. Dasar!

"aku belum dapat moning kiss ku hari ini" lagi-lagi Seijuurou menggoda Kouki.

 _ **CHU**_

Kecupan halus Kouki daratkan di bibir Seijuurou, sedikit berjinjit agar sampai ke bibir Seijuurou. Ya walaupun begitu, toh Kouki tetap memberi Morning Kiss untuk Seijuurou. Itu sudah jadi kegiatan rutin nya.

"yaampun, pakai dasi yang bener kenapa sih" Kouki memukul dada bidang Seijuurou pelan, mengikat simpul dasi hitam yang Seijuurou kenakan. Selesai dan sedikit mengusapnya, lalu membenarkan kerah baju Seijuurou yang masih sedikit tak terlipat.

Ini yang mau sekolah Seijuurou atau Aki sih?, kok yang manja Seijuurou.

"dah selesai, cepat nanti Aki terlambat. Kamu ini ya!" gerutu Kouki

"iya Kouki bawel" Seijuurou menjawil hidung Kouki gemas. Kenapa sih, umur sudah kepala tiga masih manis?

"oh iya, bekal Aki sama kamu hampir saja ketinggalan. Isi nya sama saja kok jadi jangan khawatir ketuker" jelas Kouki, karena kotak bekal yang Seijuurou bawa dua-dua nya terbungkus kain coklat muda. "nih botol minumnya. Bilangin Aki jangan jajan sembarangan" tambahnya lagi. Seijuurou mengecup pipi Kouki kilat dan langsung berjalan kemobil. Takut telat, apalagi Kouki udah mulai sesi ceramah.

" _ittekimasu"_

"itterashai"

...

 **Brakk**

Seijuurou langsung memberikan salah satu kotak bekal yang berisi _omurice_ dengan _fuwatoro_ yang dibuat Kouki tadi untuk Seijuurou dan Aki.

"lama sekali sih, setengah jam lagi masuk tau" keluh Aki yang sudah lebih dulu didalam mobil. Untung Aki bisa menyalakan mobil, jadi ia tak kepanasan didalamnya.

Mobil dijalankan keluar pagar, sedikit tersenyum dengan penjaga rumahnya yang membukakan pagar.

"biasa, ayah mu" tuduh Seijuurou dengan seenak jidat.

Aki mendengus kasar "ayah atau papa?" katanya. Seijuurou nyengir ganteng, Aki menghiraukan.

.

"tadi ayah pesan, jangan jajan sembarangan katanya" Seijuurou kembali membuka topik pembicaraan dengan Aki.

"ya. Tapi aku ingin mencoba _yakisoba-pan,_ di Teiko" kata Aki sedikit memelas. Bahkan suaranya sedikit merajuk. jarang sekali seorang Akashi Aki merajuk seperti ini. Kalau Kouki lihat pasti direkam.

"kalau hanya itu sih tak apa" kata Seijuurou yang membuat raut wajah Aki mencerah.

Seijuurou menunggu kecupan dari Aki mendarat di pipinya, tapi tak kunjung datang. Ia pun menoleh dan melihat Aki sudah menoleh dan kembali fokus menatap jalan. Seijruurou miris, perasaan kalau Kouki langsung kena kecupan _attack_ dari Aki. Kenapa dirinya... asudahlah. Seijuurou galau.

..

Mobil yang Seijuurou kendarai menepi kekiri. Sudah sampai didepan sekolah menengah pertama 'Teiko' yang mana juga, dulu tempat Seijuurou menimba ilmu masa sekolah menengah pertamanya.

"pulang dijemput apa sendiri?" tanya Seijuurou disaat Aki tengah membereskan tas dan mengecek isinya.

" nanti aku telphone ayah saja" jawab Aki. Dahi Seijuurou mengerut, kok dijemput 'ayah' nya bukan 'papa' nya. " aku tau papa sibuk, jangan dipaksakan, sudah lah aku pergi dulu"

 _ **Chuu**_

Aki mendaratkan kecupannya ke pipi Seijuurou dan buru-buru keluar dari mobil.

Seijuurou sempat sedikit shock akan tingkah anak nya. Bibirnya melengkung membuat kurva senyum ganteng.

"hah~" ia menghela napas pelan, mengapa ayah dan anak sama saja. Sama-sama manis bikin gemes.

Menurun kan rem tangannya dan mulai mengegasnya pelan, Seijuurou tancap gas menuju kantornya.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a/n_

 _duh bukan nerusin yang lain malah buat baru, maapin dirikuh yaaalll #digampar_

 _entah mengapa beberapa hari lalu mimpiin anak-anak dari OTP kesayangan gitu hoho. Kenapa nama anaknya AkaFuri Aki? Ya karena gabungan dari Akashi kouKI hoho. Soal Aki yang berarti musim gugur itu kebetulan kok, soal musim gugur identik coklat itu juga kebetulan,ide ini dateng aja kebetulan,Auth nya jomblo juga kebetulan kok #digamparlagi_


End file.
